


The Lonely Sonnet of Kylo Ren

by space_dad_on_ice



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Idk m8, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Love Poems, Poetry, Reylo - Freeform, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:58:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_dad_on_ice/pseuds/space_dad_on_ice
Summary: I wrote this as part of a play, I hope you like it. A sonnet is a poem, written in fourteen lines, the last two of which must form a rhyming couplet. IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE STUPID THIS IS A JOKE I PROMISE.





	The Lonely Sonnet of Kylo Ren

Once upon a moonlit night,  
I stood without a shirt.  
My lady came to me, in a Force Skype Call,  
I thought it was love at first sight.  
Oh, woe is me, such a fool I was!  
To think she cared for me the same.  
Though our hands met,  
It was never to be.  
My lady ran away from me.  
My lovely Rey, my shining star  
The girl who gave me my scar  
I tried my best, I really did, but alas  
The lady scorned my love’s light,  
And left me alone that night.


End file.
